Wet Painter's
by Chaos Lord Roscoso
Summary: A spin off of Spongebob episode Wet Painter's


A Spin off the Spongebob episode Wet Painter's in This story I am only 12 years old

Roscoso's Wet Painter's

We find Dedede's Restaurant the Proud Penguin, where I was preparing for something,

"Hey Estcargoon check this out two ordinary Penguin Patty's but when expertly tossed with the skill of a champ they become...?" I asked...and Kirby stood on them,

"A one way ticket to PAIN!" finished Kirby as he slammed into the wall, knocked one of Dedede's mirror's onto the ground,

"YAHOO!" I yelled as Me and Kirby slid into something else, as Dedede stormed out of his office,

"What the devil is going on here!?" yelled Dedede as he approched Me and Kirby,

"If you boys keep wasting time your wasting Money and that's just sick!" said Dedede,

"We're just bored Dedede and the only way to relive boredom is for us to get hurt really bad," I said,

"What idiot gave you that Idea!" said Dedede's as Estcargoon gave a nerous grin and hid behind his magazine,

"Look instead of killing yourself's, I got something really important for you to do for me!" said Dedede as we change scene's to Dedede, Me and Kirby, infront of a house,

"Now are you boys ready for your super..." said Dedede,

"Super?" asked Me and Kirby in excited voice's

"Special..." said Dedede,

"Special!" Me and Kirby said, in very excited tone's,

"Secret," said Dedede,

"Secret," Me and Kirby whispered,

"Assignment!" finshed Dedede as Me and Kirby where excitingly saying show us Dedede,

"The Two of you are gonna paint the inside of me house!" said Dedede, as Me and Kirby jumped,

"YEAH!" We yelled, suddenly Dedede approahced us with two can's on paint's and a serious look on his face,

"But let me offer a warning! This paint is absolutly permenant! It will NEVER come off! (As he approached us we back up into the house) So if I see even one drop on anything but wall! I'll have your butt's cut off and mounted over me fireplace...So have fun with the job!" said Dedede as he slammed the door in our face's, We turned around and I gulped,

"Kirby?" I asked,

"Yeah Ross?" he asked Back as the room was filled with reasure mounted on the wall,

"Dedede sure has a lot of expensive treasure's to drip paint on...Do you think we should take all this stuff off!" I asked,

"No way Ross! We're not getting paided to move stuff!" said Kirby,

"Kirby we're not getting paid at all!" I said,

"Well that's what I said! We're not getting paid and that's final!" said Kirby,

"Ok then we'll just paint around this stuff," I said,

"Good just don't pay me!" said Kirby,

"First let's set up the carpet!" I said,

"Carp Ahoy!" said Kirby as we set it down but it was tiny,

"We're going to need more coverage Kirby," I said,

"Perfect!" I said as we had put 10 other cover's of the same size down,

"Well I guess we should open these can's of permament paint," I said,

"That will never ever come off!" Kirby said,

"And if we get it on anything Dedede will cut our butt's off..." I said and Kirby finished,

"ANd mount them on the wall!" said Kirby as I took out a screwdriver and started opening one of the can's,

"Careful Ross! Careful Ross! Ross Careful! Careful Ross! Careful Ross! CAREFUL ROSS!!" yelled Kirby,

"Kirby the lid's already off!" I said,

"Oh! MY TURN!" yelled Kirby as he took out a huge hammer and slammed the can of paint but I grabbed it,

"I better do this one too Kirby!" I said as I used the screwdriver again to open the can but a drop begna to fall onto the fall, Causing us to Scream luckily it hit one of the covering carpet's, but bounced away causign us to scream again, as it bounced off all other 10 carpet's, and landed...back in the can,

"That was a rip off!" said Kirby,

"Alright Kirby let's get our brush's ready!" I said but I noticed how big the brush was,

"Um let's try smaller!" I said as I took a smaller brush and plucked one of my hair's, while Kirby took a big one, I dipped my brush into the can and slowly approached the wall,

"Alright Kirby better get started! Painting this wall, with the permament paint that we can't get on anything but the wall! Well here I go!" I said,

(ONE HOUR LATER)

"Just a few more minutes of mental preparation and I'll be painting this wall!" I said,

(TWO HOURS LATER)

"I'm getting to the painting!" I said,

(THREE HOURS LATER)

"Can we move on Ross I'm outta time card's!" said Kirby,

"No problem! Here I go!" I said as I put the paint on the wall fine I smiled, then the painted started running down the wall, I blew on it making it change Direction but it was heading to another Treasure, I kept blowing it out of the way Until I used A Blowdryer to stop it making a bubble in the process, and I blew the dryer like a gun,

"Yeah, Huh! Oh crud! What's worse than a giant paint bubble!?" I asked,

"Oh I know!" said Kirby as he dipped a bubble blower into the paint can and blew another bubble,

"Two Giant paint bubble's!" Kirby said as I screamed, suddenly the two bubble joined to make a bigger bubble,

"Kirby!" I said,

"Yeah Ross?" KIrby asked,

"I don't think this bubble can get bigger!" I said, but Kirby had attached an air pump to the bubble,

"Nonsense!" said Kirby as he pumped Air into the bubble,

"KIRBY NO!" I yelled, as the bubble burst sending paint flying everywhere surprisingly only hitting wall,

"We did it! We painted the whole house without getting one drop of paint on...Flapped Floatsel's what's that!?" I yelled, as a microscopic drop of paint had landed on a dollar hung on the wall, As I nearly fainted,

"We're dead Kirby! Do you know what that is!" I asked,

"Hmm? It's a dollar! I win!" said Kirby,

"That's not just a dollar, It's Dedede's first dollar! His most prised possesion and we got paint on it!" I said,

"I think your overeacting Ross I don't see any paint," said Kirby,

"Ok this shouldn't be a problem, Maybe I can wipe it off!" I said, as I used my tie to try and wipe the spot off,

"Their I think I got it!" I said but their now was a huge line of the paint whimpeing a tried to wipe that off only to cover the whole dollar in paint, As I screamed,

"Oh now I see it!" said Kirby, meanwhile I was almost having a panic attack,

"This is not good Kirby! Not good! Dedede is going to be home soon and once he see's what we did to his dollar!" I said as we both had a vision of our butt's mounted over Dedede's fireplace, we both screamed while holding our butt's, but Kirby had an idea,

"Wait Ross! All we gotta do is wash the paint off and Dedede will never know!" said Kirby,

"But he said..." I said but Kirby interruptted,

"Forget what he said! Every paint come's off with something!" said Kirby and we tried a washing machine first,

"Did it work?" I asked,

"No," said Kirby we then tried a sander,

"Did it work?" I asked, but only Kirby's hands had been sanded off,

"Nope," said Kirby, next we tried using a hose,

"Did it work?" I asked, but the hose had only made a hole in Kirby's gut, next we see a whole lotta of item's as we see Kirby bandaged up while I was holding a baseball bat,

"NOTHING'S WORKING!" I yelled,

"Wait Ross, we're not Cavemen! We have technology!" said Kirby, as he showed a computer and Like a Caveman slammed the computer on the dollar,

"Didn't work," I said,

"This is all Dedede's fault! If he hadn't hung up that stupid dollar in the first place, I mean it dosen't look any different that a regular dollar why hang it, you could stick any old dollar up their nobody would notice the difference, might as well just reach into my wallet pull out a dollar and put it on the wall!" said Kirby and his ranting gave me an idea,

"Quick Kirby take out your wallet!" I said,

"I don't know where your going with this...hey a dollar!" said Kirby, as he pulled out a dollar,

"Our butt's are saved Kirby now all we have to...Kirby No don't!" I yelled as Kirby walked over to a vending machine and put the dollar in,

"No Kirby why did you...Grab it Kirby!" I yelled, as the dollar came back out but Kirby put it back in,

"Get it Kirby! Get it! Get it! Nononono!" I said as it came back out but Kirby shoved it back in, getting a candy bar,

"Wanna bite?" he asked, as I walked over to a mirror,

"OK, ok we still got time! Don't panic Ross! Panic's the enemy your strong through your strength you shall overcome!" I said but I heard Dedede humming a tune he was back!

"Your on your own pal!" said my reflection, as I screamed again,

"Quick Kirby put the dollar back on the wall I got an idea," I said, as we see Dedede open the front door to see the light's off,

"What the?" said Dedede,

"We're all done sir everything looks great!" I said,

"Yeah you don't have to look around we already did that for you!" said Kirby as the light's came back on with me and Kirby with nervous smiles on,

"You both look like you got a dirty little secret!" said Dedede suddenly we had worried look's,

"HA! I'm kidding let's see how you did! Oh not bad boys not bad, nice even coat high gloss and no bubble's," said Dedede,

"Yeah looks great Dedede we'll just be going," I said,

"Flapping Magikarp! Look what you did!?" Dedede yelled, as me and Kirby quickly said Sorry,

"Sorry! You dusted all my knick knack's that was really nice...GREAT GRAND CANYON! What's this!?" Dedede yelled, as me and kirby quickly said it wasn't us,

"Oh and I suppose the floor molding painted itself! That's excellent craftmanship! CRIMMINY JIM JIM! You messed up my dollar...ama!" said Dedede, as me and Kirby only stared,

"All of these doll's where perfectly in line," said Dedede as he moved one doll back in line,

"Oh well guess no harm done! All right boy's your free to go...that's funny I don't remember a stack of painting's jetting from the wall where my dollar usually is, infact I don't remember this painting at all, or this one..." said Dedede, as me and Kirby got nervous, Dedede took all the painting's off and found something else,

"Hi Dedede!" I said,

"Ross what are you doing?" He asked,

"Oh you know hanging around," I said trying to make a joke,

"Get onto the floor boy...alright know your just being silly!" Dedede said as he lifted me out of the way,

"NONONO! Dedede No! Don't look It's a trick!" I said, but Dedede noticed the damage,

"DID YOU TWO GET PAINT ALL OVER MY FIRST DOLLAR!?" yelled Dedede,

"We're so sorry Dedede!" we both said,

"AND THEN DID YOU DRAW ON IT WITH CRAYON!" he asked, I turned to Kirby,

"I thought you know maybe he'd buy it!" Kirby said,

"Alright Boy! You know what I gotta do know?" Dedede asked,

"You mean our butt's," I said,

"Can I use mine one last time?" asked Kirby, but Dedede just took the Dollar, licked it and put it back the paint gone,

"Their we go good as new!" Dedede,

"Butbutbutbutbutbut!" Me and Kirby said,

"Yeah I lied this stuff comes off with saliva he-he!" Dedede said,

"Oh I get Dedede! You told us the paint was permament so me and Kirby would be more careful and not get paint on anything?" I said,

"Nah! I just like to mess with ya!" said Dedede as he started laughing Me and Kirby angry stormed out, Meanwhile Dedede was laughing so much, he caused saliva to spray everywhere, causing all the paint to wash off the wall's,

"Ah crud I really got to learn to say it not spray it!" Dedede said.

END


End file.
